


Not Yet, But One Day

by ALovelyLitwit



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALovelyLitwit/pseuds/ALovelyLitwit
Summary: Michael meets one of Alex's co-workers.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 30
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I go back and forth between wanting to write fluff and angst. This little drabble came to soothe my soul after a long day of writing some heartbreaking angst. Hope it can soothe your souls a little bit too. I like thinking about future!Malex and all that they could be.

Alex and Michael were sitting at the bar catching up with each other's days when a young woman approached them hesitantly and tapped Alex on the shoulder.

He turned and gave the young woman a smile. She looked a little nervous, but returned his smile twofold. 'Hi, Captain Manes. I don't mean to bother you, but I wanted to introduce my girlfriend, Sarah Thomas. I've talked a lot about you.' Michael watched as the woman blushed and motioned towards the pretty blonde beside her.

Alex extended his hand. 'Nice to meet you, Sarah. Airman Vedder has also mentioned you a time or two.'

Sarah shook his hand and then wrapped her arm around her girlfriend. 'To be honest, Captain, I was a little worried when Katie got stationed out of Roswell. I hope I'm not out of line admitting what a relief it was to find out her commanding officer was openly queer.'

Alex shook his head. 'Not out of line at all. I more than understand. Trust me.'

Michael cleared his throat clearly annoyed at being ignored. Alex glanced back at him sheepishly. 'Oh, ah, this is my...,' he trailed off. They hadn't had this conversation quite yet.

But Michael leaned forward, all swagger and charm. 'What he means by that awkward silence is that I'm his much sexier better half, Michael Guerin.'

They all shook hands jovially. 'I didn't know you were married, Sir?' Katie looked back and forth between them.

'Please, no Sirs off duty. And we're not married.'

Michael grinned. 'Yet.'

Alex shot him some rather scathing side-eye before turning back towards the couple. 'I would offer to buy y'all a drink, but I'm pretty sure there's several USAF ordinances against that.'

'No worries. We were on our way home. Just wanted to stop by and say hello. It was nice meeting you, Michael. And I'll see you Monday, Captain.'

The four exchanged friendly goodbyes. Once they were alone again, Alex cut his eyes towards Michael, eyebrow raised in challenge. 'Yet?'

'I said what I said, Captain Manes. You gonna argue with me?' Michael leaned heavily into his space.

Alex took the freely offered bait and kissed him quick and hard, eyes opened and maybe a tiny bit misty. 'Not even a little.'

Michael grabbed his hat off the bar top with one hand and Alex with the other. 'I think they had the right idea. Time to go home.' He smacked a kiss in the middle of Alex's forehead and tugged him towards the exit. The promise of 'yet' patiently waiting for them in some not so distant future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Katie get married; Alex and Michael attend the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most tooth-rotting fluff I've ever written. Enjoy!

Michael and Alex watched as Sarah and Katie spun slowly around the dancefloor. Their fingers intertwined; foreheads pressed together. In a world all their own making, filled with so much love. Proud parents looking on with tears glistening in their eyes. Friends grinning like idiots, so happy for the newlyweds. A perfect moment. Michael wept openly. Alex smirked at him.

When the song ended, the DJ opened the dancefloor to everyone, and Alex pulled Michael to his feet. ‘Our turn.’ They joined the other swaying couples, wrapping their arms around each other and holding on tight. Barely even hearing the song. Forgetting that anyone else was even in the room. As it always was, as it ever shall be. Two planets orbiting each other in their own universe. The other dancers subconsciously leaving a wider than necessary berth. Eyes watching the two in absolute wonder. Sarah and Katie giggling at the two men so obviously and desperately in love with each other. Not at all angry to be upstaged at their own wedding.

The song eventually came to an end and a very stately white-haired woman tapped Alex on the shoulder. ‘How long have you two been married, dear?’

Alex darted his eyes toward Michael with a smile. ‘Oh, um, we aren’t married. But we’ve been together for 14 years. Give or take.’

‘Well, goodness. Whatever are you two waiting for? With a love that takes up all the oxygen in a room like that? Time is ticking, boys.’ She shook her finger at them accusingly but winked as she turned back to join her family.

Neither Alex nor Michael were immune to the effect they had on other people. Their friends constantly berated them for being ‘too extra’ as Isobel claimed. And strangers stopped them in the street more than occasionally to ask how long they’d been together. Alex had even discovered a secret proposal pool started by some of his co-workers. Michelle Valenti had flat out referred to them as husbands more than once. Kyle couldn’t make her stop – not that he’d tried. They were the most married unmarried couple to have ever existed.

Alex’s thoughts drifted back to a long ago ‘yet’. But so far that ‘yet’ hadn’t come. Not that it mattered, really. They’d worked so hard over the past two years on themselves and their relationship. There’d been therapy for both of them. And an honorable discharge for Alex. Both had gone back to school. Michael working on his engineering degree; Alex completing his teaching certificate. Things were the best they’d ever been, rings and sappy vows be damned.

But.

There was always a but.

Alex wanted to get married. Badly. Dreamed about it constantly. Surrounded by family and friends in their own backyard. Silly toasts and so much laughter. That’s all he’d wanted for so long. And he’d tried to tell Michael. More than once. Had considered proposing himself. But something had always stopped him. It all came back to that ‘yet’. A promise Michael had made to him. A promise Michael had to make good on. He’d ask when he was ready. And so, Alex waited.

Michael leaned into Alex, lips brushing lightly across the shell of his ear. ‘Maybe we should get out of here – let the girls have their wedding back.’ He chuckled softly and Alex shivered at the way Michael’s breath tickled the small hairs along his neck.

They said goodbye to the newlyweds and headed home. Michael twined their fingers together and kissed Alex’s hand as they rode down the highway. The sun was just starting to set across the desert sky. Reds, pinks, and oranges saturating the horizon. They rode in silence, content to sit next to each other and share the gorgeous evening laid out before them.

When Michael turned onto their street, Alex was shocked at how many cars where parked haphazardly along the road. Someone was clearly having a party, but no one on their street really seemed the party type. Michael pulled into their driveway and cut the engine. Alex felt the energy in the truck change. He grew worried, but then Michael tugged him across the bench seat and out of the truck – the biggest grin spread across his face.

Alex followed Michael into the house. He started to take off his suit jacket, but Michael stopped him. Shook his head and took his hand. Alex could only follow. The house was dark and quiet. They moved through the shadows not bothering to turn on any of the lights. Michael stopped him just shy of the French doors leading to the backyard. He took Alex’s cheeks gently in his hands and pressed the softest kiss to his lips. Alex’s heart sped up. Something was happening. And he had no clue what it was.

With another smile, Michael turned and pushed the doors open. Their backyard was a sight to behold. Fairy lights everywhere. The most beautiful desert blooms in every direction. Tables filled with food and cake – hints of savory and sweet floated through the night air. And in the middle, all their friends and family waiting for them. Kyle standing directly in front of them, ready to marry his best friend to the love of his life. Not a dry eye in the house.

Alex Manes stopped breathing. Then he started crying. And couldn’t stop. Michael wrapped his arms around him and pressed him against his chest. Alex buried his head in Michael’s shoulder and truly started sobbing. They stood there like that for a long time. Everyone more than happy to wait for them.

Eventually, Alex calmed down enough to pull back and look up at Michael. ‘God, I love you.’

Michael grinned. ‘Well, that’s good because I was hoping you’d marry me.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah.’

Isobel popped up next to them with two corsages. ‘Don’t’ argue with me, Michael. You’re wearing the damn flower.’ She pinned the flowers on their lapels and looked at them with tears in her eyes. ‘You two ready?’

They were. They had been for a long time. So, together they turned their yet into a right now. And their right now into a forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Alex are taking the next step in their marriage.

Alex leans against the door frame watching Michael cuss at the instructions he’s trying to follow. He’s been staring at the wood pieces scattered across the bedroom floor for over an hour. It’s weird seeing him struggle with such an ostensibly easy task. But Alex knows how nervous he is as the big day draws closer. He knows because he’s just as nervous.

If he’s being honest, terrified might be the better word. No matter how many books he reads or how many classes they attend, parenthood is something no one can ever truly be prepared for. Add on Michael and Alex’s troubled childhoods. The trauma they still work on daily. And, well, they are more scared than most.

Katie, their friend and surrogate, has been wonderful. They love her more than words can ever express and are so thankful that she’s their daughter’s mother. Katie and her wife, Sarah, have become family these past five years. Supporting each other through the ups and downs of new marriages, career changes, and the myriad other facets of growing older. They’ve even let the two in on Michael’s secret – neither one so much as batting an eye at the truth of who Michael is. Because the truth of who Michael is has always been a known thing – loving and loyal. The best of men.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck.’ Michael tosses another screwdriver across the room – his telekinesis stopping it before any real damage can be done to the cosmos mural Rosa has painted on the nursery’s walls. He picks up the instructions again, sighing heavily as he sits back on his heels and worries his bottom lip between his teeth. Alex still loves the way his curls fall in his eyes.

Michael bends back over the offensive crib that doesn’t seem to want to be a crib. And Alex quietly moves into the room, dropping down onto his left knee beside his husband. Michael is oblivious. Alex can see beads of sweat gathering at his hairline, the scent of rain stronger than usual. He leans over and presses his lips softly to Michael’s temple.

Despite being a tightly wound ball of tension, Michael doesn’t startle at the touch. Instead, he sighs and closes his eyes. Taking the comfort offered. ‘Thank you,’ he whispers, tugging Alex down into this lap.

Alex pushes the wayward curls out of his eyes and knocks their foreheads together. ‘You’re welcome.’

‘I just want everything to be perfect for her, you know?’ He searches Alex’s eyes, finds what he needs, and smiles. ‘But she’ll have you as her papa so that’s already pretty perfect.’

‘Well, I’ll never be as cool as her telekinetic dad. But I’ll spend every day trying.’ Alex brushes his lips across Michael’s, the barest ghost of a kiss. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you, too.’ They wrap their arms around each other and sit admiring their daughter’s new room. The beautiful stars and comets splashed across the walls, the mobile of planets dangling from the ceiling. The rocking chair where they’ll both spend so much time rocking baby Nora to sleep, telling her stories that make her giggle, and hugging away her tears.

This life of theirs has been a long time in the making. With more hardships than any two people should ever have to bear. But it’s gotten them to this moment, this utterly perfect moment. Where dragons have been slayed and dreams have come true. Where no one looks away and they say I love you every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Cross-posted to @litwitlady on Tumblr.


End file.
